


My Best Friend's Older Brother

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Basement Gerard Way, But Not Overly Cliche, Cliche, College Gerard Way, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, High School, High School Frank, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Secret Crush, Shy Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is pretty sure he's in love with Gerard Way, his best friend's older brother. Problem is Frank's too shy to admit it to anyone. It also doesn't help that Gerard just graduated college, and he's is still in high school. All of Mikey's other friends see Gerard as a loser who lives in the basement and draws comics, but Frank sees him as so much more. Gerard is clueless when it comes to these things, and Frank is tired of just dropping hints to get nothing in return - he wants action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> When did I decide to write fanfic? I don't even know, but apparently I did. Anyways, this is my first so enjoy and leave comments and all the jazz. :3  
> (I don't own any of the characters, this isn't real and stuff like that.)

  Frank Iero is pretty sure he's in love with Gerard Way. It's not something that can be considered a crush anymore - it's like a full on 'I'd die for the guy' feeling. Falling in love with someone isn't usually a problem, unless it's your best friend's older brother who just graduated from college and you're still a junior in high school. Not only that, but Frank is way too shy to admit it to anyone, even Mikey who's been his best friend since middle school. Who knows how he would react if Frank told him how he felt about his brother.   
        Frank used to hang out with Mikey all the time - spending the night, playing video games, or staying a few hours after school to get homework help; now, Frank tries to distance himself from the Way's house as much as he can to try and prove to himself that he isn't in love with the black-haired hermit in Mikey's basement. Frank's been distant and distracted ever since Gerard came back to live with his parents, and its obvious to everyone, Bob, Ray, and Mikey, that Frank doesn't stick around like he did six months ago.  
        Frank knew Mikey had an older brother, but Mikey never really talked about him a lot even though he swore they were close. When Frank went over to Mikey's during the first week of summer vacation, he was definitely shocked to see a Gerard lurking around the house. He didn't think much of it. Gerard was Mikey's brother, Mikey introduced them, and then Frank and Gerard went about their lives.  
        But the next time Frank came over to play video games, Gerard actually came upstairs that night and played video games with them. That was when Frank really noticed Gerard. Gerard had beautiful hazel eyes, a cute button nose, and an adorable smile with his small teeth. Not only did Frank realize how good his looks were, but he also realized that Gerard had the world's greatest personality. Unlike Mikey, he was more talkative and humorous. Gerard managed to carry on a conversation with Frank that occupied no awkward silences even though the two just met. It was probably easy since Frank liked the same things he liked - comic books, music, movies.  
        The third time Frank seen Gerard, Frank woke up the next day before Mikey and went down to the kitchen to grab a drink. That's when he found Gerard singing and dancing along to the radio in the kitchen while cooking pancakes and making coffee. That's when Frank felt it, the first time his heart ever skipped a beat in his chest.   
        After that, the rest is history. Slowly over time, Frank began to feel butterflies in his stomach whenever Gerard would talk to him. He started to feel his heart beat increase whenever Gerard came close, and he would blush every time Gerard called him 'Frankie'. Sometimes, his stomach would leap when Gerard even so much as glanced at him. Frank felt those little electric shocks and tingles whenever Gerard brushed his shoulder or gave him a pat on the back, and Frank totally felt a flutter in his lower region when Gerard bit his lip or sexily flipped his hair. 

        That didn't stop Frank though. Frank went over to Mikey's house along with Bob and Ray to play video games and catch up since the four of them haven't done much together outside of school recently. He knew it would be best to refuse, but Frank was dying to see Gerard again.   
        Mikey, Ray, Bob and Frank laid around upstairs playing video games. After an hour, Frank couldn't force himself to just sit their when he knew the boy of his dreams was downstairs all by himself.   
        "I'm going to use the bathroom," Frank lied, setting his controller on the coffee table.  
        "Kay," Mikey responded, too absorbed in the game along with Ray and Bob to know something suspicious was happening. Instead of going down the hall to the bathroom, Frank cut through the kitchen and sprinted down the stairs into Gerard's room. His door was open, and he was sitting at his desk working on some art thing.   
        "Hey."  
        "Hey, Frank," Gerard said without even looking at him. Somehow, that made Frank's heart swell with joy that Gerard knew Frank just by his voice.   
        "What'cha up to?" Frank stood beside Gerard and bent over to see him sketching a very detailed dragon. "Dude, that looks awesome!"  
        Gerard looked up at Frank with his dorky, toothy smile. "Thanks. I kinda wanna make it red, but it looks cool in black and white. What do you think?"  
        "Red. Definitely red." Frank smiled back, heart beating fast.   
        "Cool."   
        Frank didn't have a lot of experience in art, but he really wanted to act on the idea he had in his head - the one where Frank left behind a trail of bread crumbs, Gerard followed them, figured out Frank liked him, and then liked him back. A definite fantasy of course, but Frank could lie to himself for a little longer.  
        "Can I have a piece of paper and a pencil?" Frank asked, gently touching Gerard's shoulder. His fingertips surged with electricity.   
        "Sure." Gerard ripped a piece of paper carelessly out of his sketchbook, and he grabbed a pencil out of the cup on his desk and handed the items to Frank.   
        Frank grabbed a book to sit on lap so he could have a hard surface to draw on. He sat criss-crossed on Gerard's unmade bed and started working on his trail of bread crumbs. He worked hard to create the best portrait of Gerard he could. He managed to include the slight lines on Gerard face when he smiled, the separate stands of his hair, the glimmer in his eyes, and the perfect glow on his cheeks.  
        It had to take him forever to finish, and he wondered why one of the guys hadn't came looking for him yet, probably too absorbed in their video game still.    
        Frank blew the eraser shavings off of his drawing, standing up and walking over to show Gerard what he did. Maybe this would get his attention.   
        "What do you think?" Frank asked.  
        Gerard was too wrapped up in his own drawing, carefully coloring the dragon's feet black.  
        "Gerard." Frank gently tapped his shoulder until Gerard looked up at him. "What do you think?" He nervously revealed the drawing to Gerard. Frank twisted his hands nervously as Gerard  gently grabbed the picture and studied it closely.  
        "Frank. This is- it's - it's amazing." Gerard looked a little breathless. The shorter boy felt a huge relief rush over him.  
        "Thanks."  
        "Can I keep it?" Gerard smiled again, a bright smile that made Frank's stomach jump.  
        "Of course."

         Frank was still thinking of ways he could spend more quality time with Gerard when Mikey called and told him to care of a sick Gerard for awhile. Their parents were out on a social event, and Mikey had to go to store to stock up on things that Gerard needed for his healing process. It wouldn't matter to leave Gerard alone usually, but according to Mikey he was really ill.  
         Frank couldn't believe his luck. I mean it sucked that Gerard was sick, but it was great that Frank could take care of Gerard and get a taste of the domestic relationship he secretly craved. He always wanted to take of the older boy when he couldn't take care of himself.   
        He was over there immediately of course. Mikey practically ran out the door after he got there, and Frank ran over to Gerard who was resting miserably on the couch. His nose was red, hair was tangled, and you could tell he had a sore throat by his voice.   
        "Hey Frankie," he rasped, followed by a chain of coughs.   
        "Shit, Gerard." Frank sat down on the edge of the couch next to Gerard's legs. "You look terrible man."  
        Gerard giggled - a cute, nasally giggle that made Frank smile wide. "I know. I feel terrible too."  
        Gerard shifted onto his side and made an contorted face of discomfort. He wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead and then gazed up at Frank.  
        "Do you need anything? I can get you some water or tissues or food?" Frank asked worriedly. It made Gerard smile even more when he heard the worry in Frank's voice.   
        "I think I'm okay. You don't need to go through any trouble for me," Gerard replied, straining his throat to talk.   
        "That's why I'm here, Gerard. And don't talk too much, you'll make your throat worse." Gerard rolled his eyes.  
        "Frank, I'm-"  
        "No," Frank interrupted. "Don't talk. I'll get you some soup, okay?"  
        Gerard chuckled silently as Frank bounced up and disappeared into the kitchen. Gerard didn't really know what to think; he didn't really know what to think about Mikey inviting Frank over to watch after him in the first place. He was confident that he would be just fine if Mikey left him alone for an hour. Maybe he was just truly worried about Gee. Or, he had worked this out for a reason because Mikey always had some kind of plan, and he was a sneaky bastard. Still, Gerard only really thought about the obvious reason: Mikey was worried about his sick, older brother, and Frank was the person he trusted most since he was his best friend.      
        Gerard felt truly happy, he couldn't keep the small smile off of his face, because Mikey's best friend actually cared enough to be here. Gerard knew it probably meant nothing, just Frank being a good person, but it still made his heart flutter a bit. He wouldn't get his hopes up though. Frank wouldn't want his best friend's old, pervy brother crushing on him. (Little did Gerard know.)  
        Frank returned from the kitchen after making an easy soup his mom taught him how to make on the stove with eggs, vegetables, a little bit of flour, and some other simple things. Frank made enough for about three bowls so Gerard could have seconds or save some for later if he wanted.   
        He sat the bowl of soup on the table along with the spoon and ran back to the kitchen for a second. After returning with a box of tissues, Gerard couldn't help but laugh.   
        "You really don't have to do all this, Frank."  
        "Yes, I do." Frank argued. He grabbed the soup and spoon, sat on the edge of couch as Gerard sat up, and offered the man a spoonful of thick, warm soup.   
        "You're seriously not going to feed me!" Gerard laughed more, trying to grab the bowl from Frank which he pulled away.  
        "What did I say about your throat?" Frank growled.  
        Gerard was about to apologize when Mikey's best friend glared at him. Gerard just rolled his eyes and finally accepted the spoonful of soup coming towards his mouth.   
        "This is good," Gerard complemented.   
        Frank didn't say or do anything but smile a bit, continuing to feed Gerard soup. Gerard noticed the bright look in Frank's eyes - caring, loving, tender. It made him think everything Mikey said about Frank true. Besides his punk, tough appearance, Frank had a huge heart underneath his tough guy layer. Mikey always said he was a secret romantic.  
        Frank wiped Gerard's chin with a tissue when the soup missed his mouth slightly. Although Gerard was sick, to Frank he was still the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but find him cute when he sniffled or sneezed or had soup dripping down his chin. Frank's heart was in his throat, and he desperately had to not analyze the situation and get his hopes up. Because this domestic moment was making Frank go crazy. God, he wanted this with Gerard so bad. He wanted things like this even more than sexual things with Gerard, things like cuddling on the couch while watching movies late at night, dancing along to old slow rock songs on the radio while cooking, holding hands while walking through the park and not caring who looked, laying together in bed at night having thoughtful conversations, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, laying out on a blanket together watching the stars, comforting each other when they were upset or sick, and most definitely kissing whenever they pleased because if they ever got together, they could do that whenever they wanted.  
        Frank fed Gerard the last spoonful of soup and set the dirty dishes back on the coffee table. Frank felt his cheeks heating up from his previous thoughts. Why would he think about his deepest desires about Gerard while the man himself was only two inches away? That just felt wrong.   
        "D- do you, um, want anything else?" Frank stuttered.  
        Gerard shook his head. "I'm fine. We could watch a movie if you're up for it, of course." Gerard gave Frank a comforting smile. He didn't know why Frank seemed all weird the sudden. He just acted like he didn't notice.  
        "Yeah, that sounds good."  
        For almost an hour the two sat close, not touching, on the couch with both of their eyes glued to the Stephen King movie on the screen. Frank had to fight the urge to scoot closer to Gerard and wrap his arms around him.  
        Mikey came back too soon, and Frank left a few minutes later, not wanting Gerard to think that he wanted to stay. Frank's little obsession was getting harder and harder to control.

        Gerard got over being sick a few days later. It was perfect timing really since Mikey, Ray, Bob, and Frank needed someone over the age of 18 to 'supervise' them so they could go see a gig. It kinda sucked that they needed someone over 18 to let them into the bar where the gig was at since they couldn't drink either. It didn't make much sense to Frank, but he was happy to get to see Gerard again so he wouldn't complain.   
        Mikey and Gerard's parents were out again, not surprising - they went out all the time. They strictly told Mikey he couldn't go see the metal band playing tonight, even told Gerard to make sure Mikey didn't sneak out and go. Little did they know how untrustworthy their older son was.   
        That's the reason behind why Ray, Bob, and Frank were crammed together in the back seat of Gerard's car with Mikey riding shotgun, and Gerard driving to the crappy bar downtown.  
        The bar was crowded even though there wasn't actually a large crowd there - it was generally just a very cramped bar. Gerard sat in a booth in the corner as far away from the bar as possible because he liked beer, and there was no way he could drink tonight.   
        Ray and Bob followed Mikey over to get in the front row for the band about to play. Frank heard the band play once before, and he wasn't blown away by their performance, meaning it wouldn't matter if he missed them play or not.   
        Frank acted like he was following so they didn't get suspicious, but as soon as they tuned out and started talking about the band, he retraced his steps back over to Gerard.   
        Gerard cocked his head a little in confusion. "Everything okay?"  
        "Yeah," Frank assured, not all too convincing. "I've just seen this band before, and they're not all that great."  
        "You should have told Mikey that." Gerard slid around the booth a bit so Frank could sit down next to him. "I guess he would've wanted to come anyways. He loves stuff like this."  
        "Do you?" Frank questioned as he sat down a few inches away from Gerard. "The whole band and gig thing, I mean."  
        "I guess. I love the music, just not a huge fan of crowds, y'know." He shrugged.   
        The seventeen year old, black-haired boy nodded. "I get what you mean. You're usually pretty antisocial."  
        "Hey!" Gerard squeaked and Frank began to let out a loud laugh. Gerard eventually laughed too.   
        It was quiet between them as the band introduced themselves and started to play from across the bar. They both watched silently from afar till Ray came running up to them.  
        "Frank, we were wondering where you went! Are you feeling okay, man?" Frank nodded and shouted 'fine' over the loud music. "Then come on! Join the pits!"  
        Frank couldn't exactly refuse so he dejectedly walked away from Mikey's older brother and joined his friends in the crowd.   
        He didn't really get the chance to talk to Gerard again after that. He got caught up in the crowd, and when did want to go back, it was impossible because of his friends. He did manage to squeeze in a bathroom break and quick chat when the band announced a break after six songs.  
       The speakers in the bar blasted music from the old rock, radio station after the band left the stage. Finally, they were done. Frank loved the show, sure, but he really loved Gerard more.   
        Frank sped through the crowd, trying to make it to Gerard before Mikey or his other friends did. He was only about ten feet away when a girl, pretty with mocha skin, dark eyes, and brown hair, asked him dance. He froze, discreetly staring over her shoulder at Gerard who was looking their direction, his head propped up on his hand looking right at Frank. What was his thinking about?  
        "Um, I'm sorry but... I'm not exactly available."  
        "Oh! I'm sorry! It was nice talking to you anyways." The girl gave a small smile before walking away. She actually looked a little sad. Now that he thought about it, the same girl was staring at him a lot throughout the night. Frank felt guilty for rejecting her, but, well, Frank was gay and completely into someone else.   
        That incident was the first thing the older Way brought up when he made it back to the small, round table. "Who was that girl? She was pretty."   
        "Um, yeah. She wanted to dance, but I wasn't - wasn't really interested."   
        "Why not?" Gerard asked boredly, not looking at Frank.  
        This was an opportunity Frank couldn't pass up. Maybe, Gerard would finally clue in once he told him.   
        Frank took a deep breath. "I don't exactly like girls," he rushed out. That was easier than he expected actually, much easier than his parents.   
        Gerard's eyes snapped up to Frank's in a heartbeat. "Y-you don't? You're gay?"  
        "Yes. Is that like a problem for-"  
        "No!" Gerard interrupted, sitting up and shaking his hands at Frank. "I didn't mean it that way! I just - I didn't know."  
        Frank nodded and shoved his sweaty hands into his sticky jean pockets. All the other guys came running up a second later; Frank silently thanked them for saving him from any further awkward conversation or long awkward silence between him and Gerard.   
        "You guys ready to go? We have to get back before mom and dad," Mikey said.  
        Gerard stood up and started walking towards the door. "Let's go."  
        Gerard didn't talk to Frank for the rest of the night, not even a goodbye when they dropped Frank off. Frank was absolutely, horrifically, dreadfully, evidently screwed. Gerard knew and would never speak another word to Frank again.   
          
         Then a few months later, Frank's little crush never went away. He thought it would, almost knew it would, but it stuck around stubbornly haunting him every time he went over to the Way's house.   
        That's when Frank knew he had to do something. He couldn't be hopelessly in love with someone he had no chance with, someone who was straight and too old for Frank. He had to stay away from Gerard. Gerard made it obvious he wanted Frank to. They hadn't talked since the night of the gig. That pretty much pulled Frank's head out of the clouds and into reality, the college graduate would never be interested.  
         Frank was running out of excuses, and he knew he would eventually have to go back to the Way's house to please Mikey. When Mikey invited Frank over to work on their English project, Frank couldn't exactly decline. Not to mention this project was due in three days, and they had hardly gotten anywhere, mostly because he wouldn't meet up with Mikey to work on it after school.  
        Frank sadly found himself knocking on the Way's front door on a Friday afternoon. He felt his heart leap up into his throat and stomach lurch when Gerard answered door. He also felt his chest weigh down with worry when he noticed the black messy hair, wide red eyes, dirty pajamas, and red nose. He looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days. There was no way he was sick again.   
         "H-hey Gerard," Frank choked out, mentally slapping himself for his high pitched voice. He quietly cleared his throat.  
        "Hey Frank," Gerard replied glumly and quietly. He ushered Frank inside with a swift motion of his arm.   
        Frank nervously walked through the door. Gerard was already walking towards the basement when Frank turned around. Frank tried to force himself to ask if Gerard was okay, because he really did care and wanted to know, but he couldn't physically force the words out of his throat. Gerard didn't say anything, just sulked down the wooden steps to the basement.   
        It caused a pain in his chest knowing that Gerard was hurt, and he couldn't even work up the courage to talk to him about it. Seriously, what kind of wimp was Frank? Here he was in love with Gerard but couldn't even ask if he was okay. Sure, things were a little awkward since their incident at the gig, but Frank shouldn't be this stupid.   
        Mikey was up in his room, laying on his bed with papers in front of him when Frank walked in. Mikey turned his head to him as Frank closed the door behind him. "Took you long enough to get here."  
        "Sorry," Frank apologized quickly. "Hey, what's wrong with Gerard?"  
        Mikey stared curiously at him for mentioning his brother. As far as he knew, Frank and Gerard only talked a few times. It's not like they actually were friends. "Why do you ask?"  
        Frank plopped down beside Mikey on his bed. "He, uh, just seemed upset. That's all."  
        Mikey nodded slowly, giving a knowing smirk that was quickly replaced by a sad look. "He's just going through shit. He hasn't left the basement in almost a week. He won't really talk much about whatever it is."  
        "Oh." Frank wished he could just easily walk down there and have a deep-heart conversation with Gerard. The problem: how would Gerard feel about that? Gerard would think it was weird or awkward for two guys to talk about their feelings together. Gerard probably looked at Frank as Mikey's underage, shy, loser friend. Even though, Gerard was almost 22 and living in his parent's basement. Frank couldn't be much more of a loser than him, right?  
        Mikey and Frank managed to get close to finishing their project by the time the sun went down. It was getting late, and Frank really didn't feel like taking the long walk home. Instead of sleeping on Mikey's hard floor, Frank settled for sleeping on the leather couch in the living room. Mikey fell into a heavy sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow so he went ahead and helped himself to the extra pillows and blankets in his closet.  
        Frank was still worried about Gerard. During the whole time they were working on their project, Frank chest still felt heavy with sadness and concern for they guy. Frank restlessly tossed and turned on the couch then gave up on finding a comfortable position, laying on his back staring blankly at the ceiling. A few minutes later, a small noise interrupted his loud thoughts. It almost sounded like something being thrown... down in the basement.   
        Frank jumped off the couch and followed the noise without giving it much thought. It was like his legs moved on their own without Frank's permission now. He crept down the stairs, making sure not to make any loud noises to wake up Mikey, or Gerard if he was sleeping, and knocked gingerly on Gerard's door.   
        "Gerard?"  
        "Go away," he called out with a broken voice. Frank really felt awful with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He could tell by his voice that Gerard had been crying. It hurt him to even think about how he hadn't seen or spoke to Gerard in almost month, and now, he was depressed and had been for the past week.   
        "Gerard, please." Frank stood there in silence with his head against the door, listening for movement but hearing only sniffles. "I just want to ask if you're okay."  
        It was still quiet. Frank sighed, slid down the wall, and sat there with his head against Gerard's door. Gerard wasn't giving any signs that he was still alive in that room.  
        "I'm still here, Gee," Frank whispered a few minutes later. That was the first time he ever called him Gee. It sounded foreign coming out from his mouth, usually only Mikey called him by his nickname. Frank wasn't even sure they were 'friends' enough for that.   
        Apparently they were because the door finally opened a few seconds later. Frank jumped up and waited for his eyes to adjust and see Gerard standing in his darkly lit room.   
        "Hey, Frank," Gerard croaked. Frank could clearly see his red eyes and messy appearance even in the room that was only lit by one lamp.   
        "Hey. Can we talk?"  
        Gerard nodded slowly, moving aside to let Frank in. His room was the exact opposite of clean. Not that Gerard's room was ever clean when he came down here before, but this was a lot worse than usual. The floor was covered in clothes, wrappers, papers, sketchbooks, pens, pencils, paint, comic books, tissues, and empty soda cans. The only clear spot in the entire room was Gerard's bed where he obviously been spending most of his time lately judging by the look of the sheets.  
        Frank maneuvered around the trash on the floor and sat next to the depressed man on the bed. Now what did he do? He wasn't exactly sure how to comfort Gerard without stepping over his boundaries. If Frank were brave, he would have a long talk with him, cuddle, watch movies, cook him food, do anything to make him feel better. But, Frank wasn't brave - he was a shy idiot. He couldn't come out and tell Gerard the truth, no, he had to keep it inside and hope one day Gerard magically picked up on the slightest hint he dropped.   
        "What's wrong?" Frank questioned, taking deep breaths to calm his heartbeat. He was sitting only inches away from Gerard and his body was exploding with so many confusing feelings.   
        He shrugged his shoulders. Still quiet.   
        "Look, I know we don't talk a lot, but you can trust me, okay? I'm here for you to talk to. I won't even tell Mikey if you want. I just want to know that you're okay, Gee. I care about you."  
        Shit. What was he doing? Frank can't just say things like that to Gerard. That will backfire for sure.   
        The 21 year old pulled his knees up to chest and rested his elbows on top of them. He looked over at Frank with this glazed look in his eyes, some emotion Frank couldn't identify.   
        "D- do you really not mind?"  
        Frank's heart cracked a little. "Of course I don't mind. Gerard, I would talk to you for hours if you asked."   
        Gerard raised his head a little, a small glimpse of a smile across his pink lips. "Thanks, Frankie."  
        Frank's stomach lurched when Gerard said his name and looked at him that way - a look that was the closest look to love Frank had ever been given.   
        Gerard's smile faded as he began to explain softly through tears. "A friend of mine from college passed away, the only friend I ever had really. S-she was the only person to actually listen to me. Even Mikey didn't always understand completely, y'know? She really cared and seemed interested in what I had to say. I thought... I thought maybe even one day we would be more than friends. I didn't know if she'd like me that way, but I liked her that way."  
        Frank's mind shut off for a minute. He had so much information to process from just the few sentences Gerard said. He felt angered and distraught at the same time. Frank was Gerard's friend. Frank would actually listen to Gerard - even his insane conspiracy theories he came up with at four in the morning. Frank completely understood Gerard. Frank cared about Gerard. Frank was always interested in what Gerard had to say. Frank one day hoped he could be more than just friends with Gerard. Frank loved Gerard.  
        The thing Frank heard louder than anything else though was that Gerard liked a girl, just like a normal adult male should. The whole time Frank was going crazy over Gerard, Gerard was feeling the same way but for someone else. A thousand knives were being stabbed into Frank's chest.   
        Maybe Gerard was the one who didn't understand anything - didn't understand that Frank was in love with him this entire time.  
        "I couldn't even go to her funeral. I- I still feel terrible about that. I yelled at Mikey and mom and dad. I just yelled at them because I was pissed off at myself. I don't even know what to do anymore," Gerard continued like he never stopped talking. That was fine though considering Frank couldn't say anything that moment. He couldn't even think straight, let alone say something that wasn't stupid or gave away what he was feeling that moment.   
         It took a couple seconds to recollect his thoughts.  
        "I- I'm so sorry," Frank could feel eyes start to burn. He couldn't cry over this. No way would he cry over his best friend's stupid brother. The tears spilled over a little bit, but Frank didn't care; Gerard probably thought Frank was being sympathetic for him. "I know what it feels like to lose someone. You feel so broken at first and then mad and then... then you just feel empty. You kinda feel nothing."  
        Gerard gazed at Frank with an ajar mouth and wide watery eyes. "Y- yeah. That's almost exactly how it feels. I didn't think you would understand." He whispered.   
        That pushed him over the edge, and Frank couldn't help himself. He was so exhausted of leaving hints that Gerard never picked up on, so tired of always being rejected by everyone, even people who weren't Gerard. He needed him to know how he felt, and he needed him to know now. He didn't care if it was going to be a huge mistake at this point. Things between them were already pretty much shit anyways. He needed to let it out. Frank stood up from the bed, not taking his eyes off of Gerard's as he did so. He let his feelings go, let his anger boil over.  
        "You might think no one cares about you, Gerard, but I care about you! I care a fucking lot about you! You might think you have no friends, but I'm your damn friend Gerard! You think no one understands, but I do! I always have! I've tried so hard to show you how I feel, but you're so fucking clueless! You always overlooked me like I was just a dumb kid who didn't know anything about what he was doing. But I'm not! I know how these things work!"  
        Gerard was dumbfounded, his legs now hanging over the edge of the bed almost touching Frank's and his arms by his sides clutching the bed sheets. "I- I don't under-"  
        "Of course you don't!" Frank snapped. "God, how thick can you be, Gerard? I fucking love you alright?!"  
         "Wh- what?" The scared, surprised look was evident on Gerard's face.   
         More tears spilled over Frank's eyes, and he let out a loud, frustrated breath. It was all over. He knew he ended everything. Not only would Gerard never speak to him again, but Mikey would also be pissed at Frank for dropping this on his brother when his brother was already having a hard enough time and didn't even talk to Mikey about this first.  
         "Shit. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Frank whispered. Frank turn around and ran with tears clouding his vision, making him trip slightly while running up the stairs.   
         Gerard called after Frank while standing at the bottom of the stairs, but Frank kept going and acted like he didn't hear Gerard's broken, sad voice.  
         Frank didn't even remember to grab his things from Mikey's room before he left. He just ran out of the house, ran down the street, and then walked the rest of the way home with his hands shoved in his hoodie pocket and head hanging down.  
          
        Frank was heartbroken from making the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't care at the time when he admitted him feelings, but now that he was feeling the after effect, he really wish he didn't tell Gerard.  
        When he came home late that night, he locked himself in his room and just laid there till the sun came up. He couldn't really sleep with everything that was going on in his mind. His mom tried to make him get out and do something to take his mind off of whatever it was, but to no avail, he stayed in his bed depressed for two days. He couldn't help but think this is what Gerard did when he lost the person he loved, Frank understood even more how he felt.   
        When Sunday afternoon came, Frank convinced himself to take a shower for school tomorrow and went to the park down the road. It was an old park that was mostly graffiti and trash now. Still, it was always empty and made it the perfect place for him to go, think, and be alone.   
        He sat on the park bench looking toward the dark groove of tall trees. It was probably around four in the afternoon when he heard snapping of twigs behind him like someone was walking towards him.   
        Frank turned his head over his shoulder to see Gerard slowly approaching with something in his hands. He jumped up from the bench, walked around towards him and gave Gerard a long hard stare.  
        "What are you doing here?"  
        Gerard didn't stop until he was a foot away from Frank. "I, um, Mikey told me to come give this to you." He gestured to Frank's back pack in his hands. "And, uh, your mom said you would be here, so."  
        Frank gazed down at his shoes, trying to work up the nerve to look at Gerard. But, he just couldn't. He felt his heart aching, about to fall out of his chest, because he knew the guy he has liked forever was about to 'let him down easy'. Frank just prepared himself for the rejection, but when it was silent for a long moment, he looked up at Gerard who was smiling gently.  
        "You ran out before I could talk to you. I- I actually had to confess something to you too."   
        Frank's heart started to race with hope, maybe he actually still had a chance with Gerard.  
        "What - What is it you wanted to confess?" Frank asked as he took his bag out of Gerard's hand and placed it on the bench behind him.  
        Gerard cleared his throat, his face blushing, and began to explain. "Well, um, first of all Mikey knew this whole time. He said even though that you didn't tell him, he could tell. So, that explains a lot, right?"  
        Frank couldn't help but laugh. "Fucking Mikey Way. He's always such a sneaky bastard."  
        "I know right," Gerard laughed. It sounded amazing to hear both of them laughing together again, truly heavenly to Frank's ears.  
        He continued, "I never thought you would be interested in someone like me, Frankie. I was afraid to get my hopes up. Man, I feel like an idiot for not realizing I liked you sooner. That night at the gig, it just kinda came to me - when that girl started talking to you, I didn't want her to. I just - I don't know." Gerard paused and rubbed his face with his hands. "I started thinking that I wanted to be the one with you. I wanted to be the one to ask you to dance, but I knew I couldn't because you were so much younger and Mikey's friend, and I knew you wouldn't ever like someone like me."  
        Frank felt his heart in his throat. He felt like he was in middle school all over again, getting crushes and confessing feelings. Did Gerard Way just say he liked Frank too? Frank took a deep breath and stilled his shaking hands.   
        "Gee, what do you mean someone like you?" Frank stepped closer, carefully grabbing Gerard's hips like he always wanted to.   
        Gerard glanced down, noticing how much shorter Frank was than himself. And yeah, Frank was pretty short, but that wasn't important. "I'm a loser, Frank. I draw comic books for a living and live in my mother's basement. I'm not exactly... desirable," Gee finished, looking down at his pudgy stomach.   
        Frank felt his heart break a little bit. How could Gerard not see how beautiful he really was. "Gee. Gerard," Frank said, trying to get his attention. When the older man didn't look up, Frank grabbed his chin and turned his eyes into his own.   
        "Gerard, I think you're amazing. You're not a loser. You're not undesirable. You're beautiful, Gee, and I think drawing comics for a living is the coolest shit ever." Gerard giggled, quietly with watery eyes. Frank breathed in deeply, because this wasn't the easiest thing to say. "I - I really think I'm in love with you."  
        With that, Gerard grabbed Frank's shoulders and finally, finally, pressed his lips against Frank's.   
        And God, was it amazing. Frank always thought the people in movies and books who said they felt fireworks when they kissed were full of shit, but now, he figured out they were right. Frank's whole body was on fire, and his heart was exploding, and his whole face was tingling. The thing he desperately dreamed about, but thought he'd never get was kissing Gerard, and it's really happening now, this isn't just another one of Frank's fantasies.   
        Frank was the first one to deepen this kiss, lightly running his tongue along Gerard's lower lip. Gerard opened his mouth and hastily sucked Frank's lip into his mouth like he'd been dying for this kiss just as much as Frank. The 17 year old couldn't help the small whimpers that occasionally slipped out. The even greater thing though was that Gerard made those noises too. This was definitely the greatest thing Frank had ever experienced in his life - Gerard gave him the best kiss of his life.  
        They broke apart for what seemed like hours later and took deep breaths as Frank head fell against Gerard's chest.   
        "Holy shit," Frank muttered, still taking deep breaths.  
        "Yeah," Gerard agreed.  
        Frank wrapped his arms tighter around Gerard's waist as Gerard tightened his grip around Frank's shoulders. "It looks like it's about to rain," Gerard said.  
        Frank nodded and looked up at the sky to see the dark, threatening clouds hiding the sun behind them. He sighed before looking up Gerard sadly. "Maybe I should go home. I'm sure mom's worried."  
        Gerard dropped his arms and took a step back, nodding and looking disappointed. "I'll give you a ride."  
        "Okay." Frank pulled his bag off the bench and over his shoulder. Gerard turned around and started walking before Frankie ran up behind him and grabbed his hand. Gerard didn't hide his wide smile.  
        Frank smiled widely too, swinging their hands back and forth. He always wanted to hold Gerard's hand, and the simple gesture made butterflies erupt in his stomach.   
        They didn't walk very far when Frank stopped, making Gerard stop too, and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Just in case he never got to do this again.   
        Gerard kissed back. He grabbed the back of Frank's head to make sure he didn't pull away, and he didn't, even when the rain started falling. It was so cliche and so perfect.   
        "Come on. We have to go," Gerard interrupted, grabbing Frank's hand again and running toward the car, the only car in the gravel parking lot, with the younger following him as it rained harder. They were both laughing loudly and happily the whole way across the park, and when they got to the car, Gerard couldn't concentrate enough to even put the key into the driver side door so Frank had to help him. After all that was settled, they both fell into the dry car, laughter gradually dying off and replaced by the sound of the rain hitting the car's metal roof.   
        Frank threw his bag in the backseat and looked over at Gerard - the most beautiful person he ever seen. He had no doubt in his mind that the person sitting in the driver's seat was the only person he wanted to see everyday for the rest of his life. He couldn't even put how happy he was into words - Gerard liked him back. Gerard kissed him.   
        Frank smiled widely and Gerard did to, not even trying to start the car or anything.   
        "Can we just sit here for a little while?" Gee asked, leaning his head back and staring at Frank.   
        "Yeah. I like that idea." Without much thinking involved, Frank leaned over the console, grabbed Gerard's cheek, and kissed him again. He could really get used to this.   
        This kiss was even better than the first two. It was like they both knew each other's mouths better now. The way their lips fit together was actually perfect, like the last two pieces of a puzzle.   
        Gerard groaned when Frank swung his leg over, sitting mostly in Gerard's lap. The kiss wasn't so gentle and sweet after that. After that, it was more dirty, tongue and teeth and hands grabbing whatever they could. Frank wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, he was so inexperienced in this category, but he knew he wanted to do this. If Gerard changed his mind and ended up not wanting Frank in the end, at least he would have this moment to hold onto.   
        Frank's mouth moved to Gerard's neck when the man needed to pull back and breathe. Frank kissed, bit, and licked all over the skin like he always wanted to. The moan Gerard let out when Frank bit a patch of white, pale skin below his ear was so damn hot. He felt proud of himself, a certain satisfaction because he was the one that made Gerard make those sounds. No one else did that. He did.   
        "F- Frankie. You need to stop." Gerard grabbed the front of Frank's shirt, like he was trying to push him away but couldn't will himself to do it.  
        "Why?" He asked. He didn't stop sucking on Gerard's neck.  
        "I - I can't," Gerard groaned. He pushed Frank away to where he was looking at his flushed face. "You're - you're younger, and I don't want to take advantage-"   
        Frank put his hand over Gerard's mouth. "No. I'll be 18 this year, Gee. It's not like I'm fucking 12."  
        After Frank took his hand back, he tried to talk again. "But-"  
        This time Frank shut him up by crashing his lips to his. Gerard didn't try to stop him this time and didn't try to stop him when Frank pushed down his hips roughly against his, feeling Gerard's hard-on rubbing against his own. They both gasped into each other's mouths.   
        Frank was overwhelmed - nothing had ever felt this good before. But, he was afraid Gerard might reject him or regret this. Gerard didn't do anything but push back against Frank's hips and adjust the seat so it slid back to give Frank more room to sit with his legs on either sides of Gerard's hips. He didn't care anymore. He wanted Gerard, and he finally had Gerard.  
        Gerard pulled away from Frank's lips to suck down his neck, hard enough to leave bruises that Frank would have to hide with concealer tomorrow for school. Not that Frank cared. He might even show them off, showing everyone he belonged to Gerard now. He wrapped his fingers in Gerard's hair and kept moving his hips.  
        Frank let out a loud yelp when Gerard bit down hard on his neck, sending this little shock through Frank's body. "Sh- shit. Gee," he whined, still rutting against Gerard.  
        "I know, Frankie," he whispered against his neck. He gasped when Frank thrust against him harder. "Ah! I know." He moved his hands down Frank's back, stopping them at his hips and gripped hard to help Frank rock against himself.  
        "I've wanted this for so long," Frank admitted with a breathy voice and brought his lips back down to Gerard's. Their kisses were opened mouth and didn't last long, being broke apart by moans and gasps.   
        Frank was pretty sure he never felt this needy before, this desperate. He wanted to do so much with Gerard. He didn't know what to do first and didn't know where to start. He tried to stop himself so he could at least get his hand on Gerard's dick or blow him or something, but it didn't happen. Frank couldn't stop himself. This was too good, an he couldn't make himself stop.  
        "Gee," Frank whined. This wasn't enough. He needed something else, something more.  
        "I got you, Frankie." A second later Gerard unzipped and unbuttoned Frank's fly, shoving his hands inside the front of his boxers.  
        Frank let out a loud moan, causing him to look around out and make sure no one was outside because if they were, they would totally be able to hear him; the windows were so fogged up that you wouldn't be able to see inside anyways.   
        Skin on skin - this is what Frank needed.  
        Gerard slowly moved his hand over Frank's dick, moving his fingers around the leaking head, spreading precome around, and then finding grip to move faster.   
        Frank fantasized about this for months and months. He got off by imagining it happening so many times. Yes, Frank is a horny teenager and the hottest guy he knew was giving him a hand job so of course he wasn't going to last long. The first hand to touch Frank beside his own, and it was Gerard's - this couldn't get any better.  
         Gerard was definitely surprised to see Frank hit his orgasm only after three full strokes.  
         Frank felt the amazing surge all through out his body. He gripped Gerard's shoulders, digging his nails in through the t-shirt. He kept moving his hips against Gerard's hand faster and faster until he snapped his hips forward and stayed there. Frank practically screamed out Gerard's name followed by a series of 'ah's' when he spurted white on Gerard's hand and shirt.   
        Frank was breathing hard through his mouth, heart still beating fast.   
        "Fuck, Frank. God, that was so hot." Gerard lightly ran his hands up and down Frank's arms, feeling the goosebumps and slick sweat.   
        "Ngh." Frank slumped down against Gerard. He was so blissed out that he forgot to tend to Gerard's aching cock below him. It took him a minute before he leaned back up and hurriedly opened the other's jeans.   
        Gerard placed his hands on Frank's. "You really don't have to. I can."  
        "No," Frank mumbled, pressing a few kisses to Gerard's neck before he quickly slid his hand in Gerard's boxers. Gerard's back arched as he groaned and pushed up against Frank's hand. Fuck, his hand was really on Gerard's dick. It was big and thick and pulsing in his hand, he couldn't help but stare at it for awhile until Gerard whined, making Frank get on with the program.  
        Frank licked his hand slowly, making Gerard look at him wide dark lust filled eyes, and then wrapped it around Gerard's cock. He didn't bother teasing anymore, just jerked him off hard and fast, rubbing his thumb over the head every other stroke.  
        "God, Frank. Y- you have no idea - no idea h- how much I thought about this."  
        "Oh yeah?" Frank leaned closer to lick a thick, wet stripe from under his ear and down to his collar bone, making Gerard let out a groan deep in his throat.   
        "F- fuck, Yeah. I thought about this, ah, a lot," Gerard moaned, bucking and coming undone in Frank's hand. Frank slid his other hand up Gerard's shirt, lightly teasing his hard nipples. Gerard groaned and bucked his hips slightly.   
        "I imagined this too, Gee. I'd go home after seeing you that day, lay in my bed alone at night, wishing it was your hand instead of mine," Frank seductively whispered in Gerard's ear. Gerard threw his head back, letting out a loud moan. God, Gerard was hot.   
        "Ah, God! I'm gonna - Frankie!" Gerard screamed as he came hard between them. Frank stroked him gently through it until Gerard turned motionless under him.   
        He wiped his hand carelessly against his jeans. This was the greatest thing that ever happened to Frank, unless they're would be more occasions between them like this in the future. Then those would be the greatest thing that would ever happen to Frank.  
        Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and kissed him languidly. He took the time to search ever crevice of Gerard's mouth that he might of missed earlier. They held each other close, Gerard's arms tight around Frank's back and Frank's arms around his neck.  
        You could hear the rain, still going but slowing down, tinging against the metal roof. Still holding onto each other, they broke apart slowly to catch their breath, Frank resting his head in the crook of Gerard's neck while Gerard rested his head on top of Franks and slowly and softly rubbed Frank's back.  
        "That was amazing, Gee," Frank mummered. Gerard smiled, feeling Frank's breath over his neck. Gerard couldn't feel any better about this. This really happened with Frank, and there was no way he was going to regret it. He always tried to tell himself what he felt for Frank was nothing. He pushed Frank away and denied to himself that he felt anything more than friendly towards Frank. That all came crashing down when Frank didn't come back for weeks. When Gerard's friend died, he wanted comfort, but he only wanted that comfort from Frank. He wanted Frank to hold him, not anyone else. That's when he realized he truly and deeply missed Frank and his boyish smile, bright hazel eyes, and his dark hair. Everything.   
        Gerard knew how he felt, and he wasn't going to deny it to anybody.  
        "Frankie?" Gerard said breathy and quiet.   
        "Yeah, Gee?"   
        "I think I'm in love with you too."


End file.
